The statements in this support section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Birds are known to perch and defecate on docked marine vessels. The droppings of these birds can cause damage to the marine vessel, creates an aesthetic nuisance, and can be a potential health hazard to boaters. In many cases, boaters must spend significant time cleaning up the mess caused by birds. Some boaters often find it necessary to repair damage that the droppings have caused to the marine vessel's finish. In response to these problems, numerous devices have been devised and utilized in an effort to deter birds from landing on boats. Among the known bird deterrent devices are imitation predators such as owls, snakes, and ravens; painted balloons; reflective streamers; small flags; and noise makers. Known bird deterrent devices are disadvantaged in that they are generally obtrusive and require considerable time to setup, and then disassemble or store before using the marine vessel. Some known bird deterrent devices are further disadvantaged by requiring a surface on the marine vessel for setup, and therefore requiring disassembly before using the marine vessel.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide an adjustable bird deterrent apparatus configured for setup external to a marine vessel.